Zhu Ruosheng
Zhu Ruosheng, also known as Musika, is a character in Love Nikki. She is the military advisor of Lor River City, a member of the Yue Army, and an advisor to the Tiger Clan. She is also a member of the Phoenix Clan, one of the Four Houses of Cloud. Bio Appearance Zhu Ruosheng has long black hair and cool blue and white hanfu. A blue ribbon ties up her hair. Personality Zhu Ruosheng takes her duties as an advisor very seriously, feeling immense guilt over the fall of Cloud City.16-7 Cloud Empire Anecdote She is also extremely loyal to her best friend Yue Qianshuang. Though her temperament is quiet, she often smiles in a mysterious and cunning way. She has been shown to be very studious and intelligent, reading through the entire Cloud History as a child and beating the national go player when she was only twelve.Wisdom of Quill Fan She loves bean jelly and gourds.Wind in Starry Wilderness She can also compose music. History Early Life Zhu Ruosheng has proven herself as being very studious from an early age. At only twelve, she defeated the national go player, Bai Yiyue, and at sixteen she passed the highest imperial exams after reading the history of Cloud. She subsequently joined Yue army. Adult Life With the army, Zhu Ruosheng helped Yue Qianshuang and the Yue army retake Western Cloud from bandits. The Imperial Court of Cloud later assigned Zhu Ruosheng to become the advisor of Lor River City. Year 680 Zhu Ruosheng met Nikki and her friends shortly after the time of Lunar's death and the fall of Cloud City. Being the military advisor of Lor River City, she was there with Zhong Lizi while Nikki was passing through. They discussed the situation together, with Zhu Ruosheng explaining that the situation had developed yet Huo Qizhou refused to budge on his own plans. Art of War Outside Brocade City, Zhu Ruosheng and Yue Qianshuang fought together against an elite force prepared by Zhu Yuxian. When it seemed they were losing badly, Yue Qianshuang barely conscious from loss of blood, Zhu Ruosheng tried to convince Yue Qianshuang to pull back, saying that they didn't need to fight anymore and that they had made it far enough. Yue Qianshuang decided to make a final charge, but was captured by chains and subsequently saved by Ming Shuiyuan.Art of War Event/Story#1 - Cloud in Flames Relationships Yue Qianshuang Yue Qianshuang and Zhu Ruosheng are best friends and they fight in the war together as partners. Zhu Ruosheng joined Yue Army after passing the highest imperial exams. They also spend time together outside of a military context, taking the time to celebrate the New Year together one year in Cloud Capital. Zhu Yuxian Zhu Yuxian and Zhu Ruosheng are both from the Zhu or Phoenix clan. Name by Server Etymology The character 笙 (shēng) in her given name in Chinese means "reed pipe", and is likely the reason for her nickname "Musika". Trivia * It is possible that Zhu Ruosheng was initially intended to be a male character. This is supported by the fact that in both Chinese and English, she is alternately referred to by both male and female pronouns in both the story and item descriptions. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cloud Empire Category:Love Nikki Characters